Dreamfinder
Dreamfinder was a character from the first incarnation of Journey Into Imagination and most of its related media. He is voiced by Chuck McCann. Background Information The Dreamfinder created Figment, a tiny royal purple dragon made of two tiny wings, big yellow eyes, horns of a steer and (as Birmbaums calls it) the body of a lizard and a nose of a crocodile, plus a dash of childish delight. He teaches Figment about the wonders of imagination and takes riders along through all of Figment's overdone splendors in his machine's Idea Bag. Appearances Journey into Imagination Dreamfinder is first introduced in the attraction collecting sparks and ideas with his flying machine. He creates Figment from the sparks and invites the guests to travel with him to his workshop at the Dreamport and the Realms of Imagination Disney Kingdoms: Figment This comic explores the origins of Dreamfinder (originally known as Blair Mercurial) and Figment. A young inventor from a poor background studying at the Scientifica Lucida science academy in London in the year 1910, Blair's ambitious and restless creativity has met with some opposition from the faculty who don't really know what to do with him. With the demand for new energy sources, Blair has been experimenting in harnessing energy from human thought with a device he calls the Integrated Mesmonic Convertor. Early testing of the device ended in near disaster, though further revisions would yield some actual results: Figment and a portal of pure mesmonic energy into the world of imagination. Figment and Blair are sucked into this portal, encountering strange lands and stranger creatures and eventually find themselves stuck in the Nightmare Nation. Meanwhile, back in London, the chairman's demand for order when trying to stop the portal has opened the door for a sinister robotic commander — The Singular and his Clockwork Control army. Blair, now dubbed the Dreamfinder, makes his escape with Figment and returns to London to stop the threat. Gallery Dreamfinder-web.jpg 3835894466_858436ea37_b.jpg dsc07925.jpg|Dreamfinder and Figment at the Destination D event Ved198023LARGE.jpg 56d86210.jpg Stitchfig.jpg|Stitch as Dreamfinder with Figment. Figmentmural.jpg 4464049658 b31c97d8c8 z.jpg 4464101660 49e7def0f6 z.jpg 8545168862 a2a56a28e5.jpg Dreamfindercamera.jpg Dreamfinderlasers.jpg Figmentloadwall2.jpg Figmentmural.jpg Dis-fig-cover1.jpg 4464101660 49e7def0f6 z.jpg Epcotdragons3.jpg D23-casey-jones-feat.jpg Disney legends d23.png Disney Kingdoms Figment - Dream Mobile.png Figment-5-Color-Cover.jpg Figment 1 Variant Cover .jpg FigmentCover1.jpg Trivia *His same Audio-Animatronic cast was used for the mayor of Phantom Canyon in Phantom Manor. *It has long been rumored that Dreamfinder will return in a fourth incarnation of the Journey Into Imagination ride. At the Destination D: Walt Disney World 40th event, as part of the Magic Journeys concert that concluded the weekend, Dreamfinder and Figment made a surprise live appearance to sing "One Little Spark" with Richard Sherman. *He appeared at the 2013 D23 Expo at the Disney Legends ceremony for Tony Baxter and greeted guests on the Expo floor at the Imagineering exhibit. External Links *Disney Parks Blog: Vintage Epcot: Introducing Dreamfinder Category:Theme park characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Professors Category:Iconic characters Category:Inventors Category:English characters Category:Scientists Category:Heroes Category:Adults